A Christmas Story
by BaconButt
Summary: How Kidsper met Kidella. My entry for 'Home for the Holidays' contest.


**"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest**

**Title: A Christmas Story**

**Author(s): missmaj**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even for Christmas. *sigh***

*********

**Thanks so much to Zaytyll for her beta skills,  
and for not hitting me with a nutcracker for every errors I may have done.**

**  
Muchos love to TwistedforTwilight, my ficmate, my muse.**

*********

_December 24, 2009._

"_Daddy, I wanna bedtime story," my 5-year old daughter, Lily, requested. I was tucking her into bed for the night. _

_I glanced at my wife, Bella, who nodded her head in approval._

"_Okay, honey. What would you like to read?" I asked._

"_No, I want you to make up a story for me. Please?" Lily pleaded, batting her eyelashes at me._

_I could hear Bella trying to suppress her laughter behind me. She knew my daughter could get away with anything from me with a bat of an eyelash._

"_Alright..." I began._

***

It was the holiday season in the year 1990. Five days before Christmas, the Cullens were having their annual Christmas party. Every year the Cullen's family and friends would gather at their mansion to celebrate the Christmas holiday. Those families included the Whitlocks, the Hales, and the McCartys, to name a few.

This year, a new family joined the party - the Swans. They had moved into the town of Forks about a month ago and became fast friends with the Cullens. Renee and Charlie Swan had a seven year-old daughter, Bella. She's the same age as Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, and went to the same class with them. No one knew Bella Swan that well. She was a very quiet, shy girl who kept to herself. Kids had called her a freak because every time you see her, she was by herself, talking quietly to her cabbage patch doll.

Normally the kids hung out at the basement while the grown-ups stayed in the living room. But today, the grown-ups had decided that the kids should take a break from playing video games and watching movies. They requested (more like demanded) that the kids should play outside in the snow, because they needed the exercise and fresh air.

Begrudgingly, the kids trudged to the mudroom to bundle up. Ten year-old Jasper Whitlock had decided to wait until everyone left. He planned on hiding in one of the closets and play with his Game Boy. Just when he thought he would get off scot free, he heard a little girl sobbing quietly. He turned around and saw Bella hiding behind the couch, clutching her doll close. He was anxious to get back to his Super Mario Land, but he remembered what his momma told him about being respectful of anyone, regardless of who he or she was. He sighed and shuffled to where Bella was hiding. He noticed that the girl was sucking her thumb.

***

"_Hey, I did not suck my thumb!" she hissed._

"_I'm the one telling the story, so I say what I saw that day. And you were sucking your thumb. I think it was adorable." I grinned._

"_How could you think it was adorable? You were eight!" she murmured._

"_Mom! Dad!" Lily whined._

_We turned our attention back to our daughter. "Sorry, honey. Okay, so before mommy so rudely interrupted..."_

***

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked up at him strangely. She was not used to having other kids talk to her. She was unsure of whether to answer his question or not.

He must've sensed her unease. "It's okay. I can help. Do you want me to call your mom?"

Bella felt like she could trust this boy. He sounded sincere when he said he would help her.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, please don't. She'll get mad at me if she finds out I'm still here," she answered quietly.

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you with Alice and Rose?"

"Mommy wants me to go outside. But the mean kids are outside. They always make fun of me. They'll take Maggie away from me and she'll be all wet." She sniffled.

Jasper was already regretting his decision to help out the girl. All he wanted was peace and quiet inside the pantry shelf in the kitchen and play his Game Boy. He was on the final stages of Super Mario Land. He was about to rescue the princess and he could win the bet against Edward. He didn't want Edward to get his Castlevania, so he was desperate to complete the game before him. His mind was on overdrive as he thought of what he could do to get rid of the girl.

***

_Bella gasped. "Really, you wanted to get rid of me over a video game? I'm sorry, sweetheart, daddy will continue."_

_I rolled my eyes at her and once again paid attention to Lily. "So, where were we..."_

***

Jasper took a deep breath and crossed his fingers behind him, hoping that his plan would work.

"Okay, how about this? Why don't you leave Maggie with your mom, then you and I will go outside and play with the other kids for a little bit," he said quickly.

His plan was to convince Bella to play with Alice and Rose. Then he would sneak in back into the house unbeknownst to everyone so he could finally finish his game. It's a win-win situation, he was very pleased with it. Now if only it would work.

_Please make it work,_ he thought.

She shook her head again. "No. Maggie will be sad without me. I promised her she'll stay with me all the time."

He sighed furiously. He didn't want to leave Bella here alone. Some of the boys outside were really mean and brutal. James and Felix were the perfect example. No kids were safe alone with those two. And he definitely didn't want Bella in the closet with him, in case he gets caught with her cooties. He didn't have any other choice.

"Okay, we'll bring your do... erm... Maggie outside with us. We'll find her a blanket to keep her safe. I'll stay with you. I promise." As soon as he uttered the last word, he knew he was stuck. He never backed out on his word and now all he could do is pray that they wouldn't stay outside for long.

She nodded her head and got out of her hiding spot. Jasper found a small blanket on the couch and gave it Bella, who wrapped it around Maggie. Then they ambled silently up the stairs to the mudroom.

As they were putting on their boots and jackets, Jasper noticed her mother looking at him with pride. He pretended not to notice her and tried to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks with his scarf. He turned to face Bella.

"Are you ready?" he mumbled underneath his scarf. She nodded her head slowly, hugging Maggie tightly around her arms.

He opened the storm door and tried to avoid the sudden blast of cold air. He quickly glanced at Bella who gave him a slight nod in return.

They traipsed silently outside into the Cullens' backyard. There were at least ten kids playing in the snow, and from the looks of it, they seemed to be having a snowball fight between the two teams. One team consisted of Edward, Rose, Alice, Mike and Emmett, while the other team had James, Felix, Jessica, Lauren, Jane and Alec. Laurent was up in the treehouse, playing pirate all by himself. Victoria was hiding inside Alice's playhouse, afraid that her clothes and hair would get ruined by the snow.

"Jasper, you're just in time! Come join us! We need one more player!" Emmett hollered from behind a makeshift fort they built.

"Go," Bella said softly. "I'm going to play on the swing. Thank you."

Jasper was hesitant to leave her alone. She gave him a small smile and a nod. He watched her approach the swing, and as soon as she sat down, he ran in the direction of the group.

"New girlfriend, Jasper?" Edward teased.

He threw his first snowball at Edward. "Shut up," he muttered.

Edward threw a snowball back at him. "I'm your teammate, stupid. You're not supposed to throw them at me."

"Well, shut your mouth then," Jasper retorted.

Their team forgot about the other group and started throwing snowballs among themselves. They were too busy having fun, laughing and teasing each other that they didn't realize the bullies decided to pick on Bella.

"Nooooo!" Jasper heard Bella scream. He immediately got on his feet and looked around the backyard frantically for her. _Oh man, I'd promised I'd stay with her. _

What he saw next broke his heart. Bella was sitting on the cold, snowy ground, her hair mussed up and her face streaked with tears. He was too shocked to move. _I'm so stupid. This is all my fault. _

"What did you do?" Emmett's booming voice interrupted his thoughts. Emmett was clutching James by his jacket collar.

Jasper quickly scrambled to Bella's direction. "Are you okay? Where's Maggie?" he asked her.

"Jessica said I stole her blanket. So she said she's going to steal Maggie away. Then she would bury her into the snow so I won't be able to find her anymore." She sobbed.

_I can make this better. I'm going to get her doll back. _"Can you stay with Alice and Rose? They're really nice. They won't hurt you." She nodded. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He sprinted toward Alice and Rose. "Please watch her. Jessica stole her doll. I'm getting it back. Edward? Come with me."

As Alice and Rose went to comfort Bella, Edward and Jasper rushed deeper into the backyard. They weren't too far off when they heard Jessica and Lauren's obnoxious giggles. They were standing behind Felix, who was burying Maggie deep into the muddied ground.

Jasper went red with anger. He didn't even stop to think of the consequences when he marched over to Felix and punched him in the face. The girls screamed and scurried back to the house, leaving Felix bloodied and wet on the muddy mush.

"She's just a little girl, Felix! You're just a mean bully! Leave her alone!" Jasper shouted as her punched Felix once again. He was about to punch him the third time when Edward held on to this arm and told him to stop.

"The grown-ups are coming. You have to stop," Edward said calmly.

Then he strutted to Felix. "Leave her alone, Felix. If you guys do that again, I will tell your mom about the naked girls' magazine you keep hidden under your bed. And tell James that I will tell the entire school about how he likes to wear his mom's makeup. Okay?"

***

_I immediately changed into strict father mode. "By the way, Lily, punching or hitting someone is never a good thing." _

"_Daaaad." My sweet daughter pouted._

***

Jasper picked up Maggie, who was now completely covered in mud. Then he and Edward left Felix behind and treaded back to the mansion.

"Where is she?" he inquired Rose as soon and they entered the house.

"She's with her mom and Alice. She's getting cleaned up and Alice is giving her clothes to change into," she answered softly.

"Could you do me a favour? Can you please ask Aunt Esme if she could get this cleaned up?" he handed her Maggie. She nodded and left to find Edward's mom.

Edward was looking at him in astonishment.

"What?" He said defensively.

"What you did there, for her. It's awesome," he beamed at him with pride.

He nodded silently in acknowledgement.

As soon as he took his boots off, he heard his father's voice behind him. "Jasper. We need to talk," he said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir," he mumbled. He followed his father silently into the kitchen. He could tell his dad was disappointed in his behaviour.

"Son, I'm proud of what you've done to Bella. But I'm very disappointed in you when you punched Felix. Have I not taught you that violence isn't the proper way of settling things? I want you to think about what you've done. You're grounded for one week and you have to surrender your Game Boy to me," he said in a stern voice.

"But, dad...."

"No buts. Would you like me to extend your punishment?"

"No sir," he whispered.

Mr. Whitlock silently held out his palm. Jasper retrieved his Game boy from his pocket and gave it to his father.

***

"_Daddy, why is Mommy crying?" Lily questioned, interrupting my train of thought._

_I glanced at Bella, whose face was covered in tears. I frowned at her with worry._

_She smiled, then kissed Lily and I. "Baby, it's happy tears. Let Daddy finish the story."_

***

It was Christmas Eve. Jasper was reading a civil war picture book that he had found in his dad's study. Since his video game privileges were taken away, he became fascinated with The Civil War, which he came across while looking for something to pass time.

He hadn't seen Bella since the Christmas party. He was wondering if Aunt Esme got Maggie all nice and clean for her. Two days after the party, he lost the bet and now Edward is a new owner of Castlevania. But he wasn't mad at her. And he didn't know why. He knew it wasn't cooties, because he'd never really touched her.

He heard the doorbell rang, but didn't pay attention to it. It was probably the neighbours who dropped by and gave them another one of those yucky-tasting fruit cakes.

"Jasper, someone's here to see you," his mom called from behind his closed door.

He assumed it was Edward, so he told his mom to let him in. He was shocked to see who it was.

"Hi, Jasper," Bella said shyly, shuffling her foot against his room's carpeted floor.

"Uh... hi?"

"I just want to say thank you. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get grounded," she said quietly.

He didn't know what to say, so he asked her something else instead. "Did you get Maggie back?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, Aunt Esme cleaned her up nicely. I left her at home 'cause I don't want her getting dirty no more. Rose told me you told her what to do. Can I ask you something?"

He was hesitant. "Okay," he said slowly.

"Why are you nice to me? Everyone thinks I'm a baby. No one wants to play with a baby," she said sadly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I don't like it when James and Felix are mean to other kids. They deserved it. And I broke my promise," he mumbled the last sentence.

She walked slowly toward Jasper. She took her hand out from behind her. "Here. Merry Christmas, Jasper." She smiled.

"But I..." he started.

"You saved me from the bullies. Then you got in trouble for it. You lost your game because of me," she mumbled.

He sat quietly on his bed, staring at the small box that Bella gave her.

"Open it," Bella said excitedly.

He fumbled with the wrapper, and finally managed to tear it open. He gasped as he saw what was inside.

Final Fantasy for NES.

"I made mommy and daddy ask your mommy and daddy what you want for Christmas. Then they bought it for me so I can give it to you," she said shyly. "You're my first friend. You're nice to me. And I know Edward got your Castlevania game. I think Final Fantasy is better than that."

He looked at her incredulously. "You play video games, too?"

She grinned. "Uh-huh, I wanted Super Mario 3 for NES for Christmas. That's what I wrote to Santa. Would you like to play with me if I get it?"

"Uh huh!" he said enthusiastically.

"Um, I have to go. Mommy said if you want, you can come over and play at my house anytime. Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett will be there, too," she said in a small voice.

He smiled and nodded his head. She smiled back at him.

"Okay, bye," she said and without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek then quickly bolted out the door.

He rubbed the spot where Bella kissed him and tried to suppress a smile.

***

"_The end," I said._

"_Ew... so she gave you cooties!" Lily squealed._

"_Yes, but it's a good kind of cooties. We got you in return, right?" Bella said._

"_Right."Lily answered, yawning._

"_Okay, munchkin. Bedtime. Santa will be here anytime soon," I said, getting up from her bed and tucking her in._

"_Goodnight Mommy and Daddy. I love you," Lily mumbled sleepily._

_Bella and I kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight, Lily. Love you," we both said._

_We turned off the lights and left her nightlight on. After closing her door, we walked slowly towards our bedroom. Bella's eyes brighten up as soon as she saw it._

"_How about a round of Super Mario 3?" she asked excitedly._

_I raised my eyebrows at her. "Are you sure you're up to losing to me? Again?"_

_She nudged me playfully on the arm. "Shut up. You cheated the last time."_

"_Hey, it wasn't my fault my hand accidentally slipped on your controller!" I said teasingly._

_She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. So, what do you say?"_

"_What do I get this time if I win?" I waggled my eyebrows at her._

_She strutted ahead of me, teasing me with her sexy grin. "Anything goes, baby."_

*****

**LOL. I wrote something that causes serious cavity.  
Brush your teeth after reading. **

*****

**To avoid further confusion: Bella's currently 26, Jasper's 29.**

**They're 7 and 10 years old in the year 1990s, respectively.**

_*****_

**You likey? Hope so.**

**Thanks for reading!**

*****


End file.
